The RAFT (Reversible addition-fragmentation termination) process has rapidly become one of the two most dominant controlled radical polymerization processes and is ubiquitous in commercial and research practice. The RAFT process involves a radical, typically generated either thermally or by light exposure, attacking a double bond to form a tri-centered radical intermediate (I). This intermediate, which is generally unreactive to further addition to double bonds, then cleaves (i.e., fragments) in one of three possible manners, leaving a newly formed double bond (I) and another radical species to further the RAFT process (I), as illustrated in FIG. 1.